marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-199999
| History = Reality Earth-199999 has many of the features of our reality: many of the same countries, personalities, and historical events. However, it also contains many fictional additions that have reshaped the world historically and developmentally. Super-advanced technology, and the interference of non-human races, sets the stage for a science fiction environment. A multinational policing agency in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been created as a result of these things. A select few people have also appeared who are more than human, setting the stage for a world with superheroes and villains. Super Heroes and Villains The tradition of using costumed identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world, first by Captain America in the 1940s and then by Iron Man in the modern times. Earth-199999's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, the Hulk, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow and Hawkeye. These heroes make up the Avengers; the world's premier superhero team. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Loki, the Abomination, A.I.M, Hydra, Thanos and Ultron are among them. __TOC__ Timeline The Big Bang Before the Big Bang, there were six singularities. These opened up and their resulting Big Bang created the universe. The six then compacted into primordial nuggets that came to be known as Infinity Stones. Thousands of Years Ago Some time later, Malekith sought to harness the power of the Aether, one of the Infinity Stones, to plunge the Nine Realms into darkness as it was before life was breathed into it. His attempt was foiled by the Asgardians and their king Bor. Malekith resorted to sacrificing most of his army, and fell into sleep for five thousand years, until the next Convergence. The Dark Ages After the defeat of the Dark Elves, Asgardians came to the planet known as Earth, visiting the peoples of Northern Europe and teaching them language and culture. Most importantly Asgardians protected them from the Frost Giants. Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw and their memory would fall into legend. During the mid tenth century the king of Asgard; Odin), dealt a great defeat to the Frost Giants, taking their secret weapon. In the process he discovered a young unusual short Frost Giant. Having an idea he resolved to raise the child as his son, in order to one day create a lasting peace between the two races. 20th Century The 1940's were a tumultuous time on Earth. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked a Second World War that pressed various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, a detachment calling themselves Hydra were making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader Johann Schmidt actually managed to procure one of the Infinity Stones; the Tesseract, left behind on Earth by Asgardians. In studying this device Hydra scientists were able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of a breakthrough that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that was to transform a soldier from an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steven Rogers became the world's first superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated and most of the remaining samples of the serum were destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. Rogers and his Howling Commandos defeated Schmidt, all but destroying Hydra in the process, but at the cost of Captain America himself being listed as missing in action. The greater war was won, not with super soldiers, but with many countless lives and simple bloody warfare. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program went on to develop numerous advances in technology. Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype arc reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and Stark Industries grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. 21st Century The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The secrets of Erskine's formula had baffled scientists for decades until Dr. Bruce Banner explored a new direction and bombarded himself with gamma radiation to prove his theories. His experiment was successful in augmenting the human form, but the extent of the mutation was far beyond anything anyone could have anticipated. Banner was transformed into a raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk". In response to threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the Tesseract, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channeled resources into a world-spanning security agency they named, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). The young Tony Stark had spent the years since his father's death learning the role of businessman and further developing his father's company. An inventive genius himself, he was personally responsible for many of the innovations that made Stark Industries a world leader in weapons technology. On a trip to Afghanistan his convoy was ambushed, and he was held captive and forced to develop weapons for terrorists. He escaped from his captors by building a battlesuit for himself rather than the missile they wanted, but the whole incident had a profound effect on him. He turned his company away from the path of violence, while constructing a series of high-tech battlesuits that he wore into battle himself. Tony's vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press he began publicly referring to his heroic persona as "Iron Man". Iron Man's activities led S.H.I.E.L.D. to take an interest in him. They approached Stark on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into a select group of individuals, but ultimately withdrew from seeking his personal involvement due to his erratic nature. Instead they turned their attentions to exploring weapons technologies. Their mandate was to protect the world from such powerful threats as the Hulk and to this end they began to grow from a clandestine police agency into a powerful military force. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept a close eye on multiple threats at once, Tony Stark's adventures as Iron Man, atmospheric disturbances in New Mexico, and Banner's return to the United States. Soon, the Hulk was made known to the public due to brief battles with the military and another huge monster. Banner wasn't hailed as a hero like Tony Stark had been. Instead, Banner was forced into hiding again, learning how to control the Hulk rather than cure it. The Asgardians, thought to be nothing more than a myth after centuries of absence, returned once again to the world when the heir to the throne of Asgard found himself banished until he could prove himself worthy to rule Asgard. While his initial appearance went unnoticed to all but a few scientists, his hammer Mjolnir caused quite a stir after it impacted in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and also drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor did eventually reclaim his birthright and announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could thereafter count him as an ally. Alliances would be needed again soon enough. Thanos, in a bid to acquire the Infinity Stones, struck a deal with Thor's brother Loki, to acquire the Tesseract in exchange for rule over the Earth. Immediately upon his surprise return, Loki stole the Tesseract away from S.H.I.E.L.D. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated an old plan to assemble a group of extraordinary individuals. They called on Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for their scientific expertise. Captain America, reawakened after decades of being frozen in Arctic ice, was called upon to be a super soldier once more. Thor, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Romanoff and Barton stepped in to round out the new team. Calling themselves the Avengers, they fought Loki and his army of Chitauri to a standstill. In the wake of the Battle of New York, the world had become a changed place. Some feared the prospect of threats from beyond the known world, but the next threat of significance was a series of terrorist bombings around the globe. Authorities searched in vain for the culprit behind it, and were confounded by the series of hijacked television broadcasts that followed. In the end it was Iron Man, and his ally the Iron Patriot, who put a stop to the terrorist attacks. Contact with worlds beyond Earth was renewed when the Nine Realms of Asgardian cosmology came into alignment. A threat known as the Aether from a dark time before the Asgardians' protection of the known worlds was reawakened at this Convergence, and with it came the dark elves. It took the combined efforts of Thor and many of his friends to prevent reality itself from being plunged back into darkness. In response to these numerous threats, S.H.I.E.L.D. commissioned a powerful new protection measure in the form of three new helicarriers. Suspicions surrounding the purpose of these new warships soon saw rogue elements within the agency turn from it and expose a deeper threat behind the new construction effort: Hydra had been infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. from within, swelling its ranks and influencing its actions, since the end of the Second World War. Hydra's plans for the new helicarriers were finally dashed through the efforts of Captain America and a few of his trusted allies. S.H.I.E.L.D. ultimately tore itself apart in an internal war between operatives loyal to its founding principles, and those loyal to Hydra. Agent Phil Coulson, resurrected from death just prior to the Battle of New York, and his team evaded much of the conflict, and were instrumental in exposing several of Hydra's many operations. As Coulson had been loyal to the end, Nick Fury appointed him the new director of a new S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. began to reform. Far from Earth, a number of factions sought to procure the Orb. Despite a number of very powerful individuals committing vast resources into recovering this object, Peter Quill, a rogue star-hopping native of Earth who had been abducted from his homeworld in his childhood, was the first to claim it. The Orb was in truth one of the legendary Infinity Stones, and it was soon wrested from Quill by Ronan the Accuser to be used as a weapon to commit genocide of a star-spanning empire. Quill and a ragtag band of criminals executed a daring plan that saw them successfully oppose Ronan and ultimately place the Orb in safekeeping with the Nova Corps. This act earned them the name of Guardians of the Galaxy. On the streets of New York, "masked superheroes" were given a whole new meaning when blind attorney Matt Murdock began his one-man war against the crime syndicates of Hell's Kitchen. Becoming a crime fighting vigilante, he took down Wilson Fisk, the leader of these criminal organizations, obtaining the name "Daredevil" in the process. | Residents = The Avengers *Iron Man / Tony Stark *Captain America / Steve Rogers *The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Agent Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Agent Clint Barton *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Vision *War Machine / Iron Patriot / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes *The Falcon / Sam Wilson S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Nick Fury *Director Phil Coulson *Agent Maria Hill *Agent 13 / Sharon *Agent Melinda May *Agent Skye / Daisy *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Jemma Simmons *Deathlok / Agent Mike Peterson *Agent Antoine Triplett *Agent Victoria Hand *Agent Felix Blake *Agent Claire Wise *Agent Benny Pollack *Agent Eric Koenig *Agent Billy Koenig *Agent Sam Koenig *Agent Katherine Shane *Dr. Franklin Hall *Agent Mack *Agent Quan Chen *Agent Tyler *Agent Shaw *Agent Barbour *Agent Jacobson *Agent Chaimson *Agent Shade *Agent Jones *Agent Baylin *Agent Noelle Walters *Agent Richard Lumley *Agent Linda Avery *Agent Dan Monroe *Agent Roger Browning *Agent Hart *Agent O'Brien *Dr. Streiten *Dr. Jazuat *Seth Dormer *Callie Hannigan Project T.A.H.I.T.I. *Sebastian Derik *Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens *Lewis Seaver *Hank Thompson / Agent Cameron Klein *Guest-Host *Dr. Goodman Robert Gonzales' Faction *Robert Gonzales *Agent Bobbi Morse *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Agent Anne Weaver *Agent Tomás Calderon *Agent Oliver Stark Industries *Howard Stark *Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Edwin Jarvis *Obadiah Stane *Bambi Arbogast *Dr. Anton Vanko U.S. Military *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Abomination / Capt. Emil Blonsky *General Sam Greller *Gilmore Hodge *Brigadier General Glenn Talbot *Major General William Gabriel *Major Kathleen Sparr *Lacy SSR *Colonel Chester Phillips *Agent Peggy Carter *Dr. Abraham Erskine *Agent John Flynn *Chief Roger Dooley *Agent Jack Thompson *Agent Daniel Sousa *Agent Ray Krzeminski *Agent Yauch *Agent Mike Li *Agent Rick Ramirez *Sergeant Michael Duffy *Private Lorraine Howling Commandos *Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan *Private Gabe Jones *Private Jim Morita *Jacques "Frenchie" Dernier *Lieutenant Montgomery Falsworth *Happy Sam Sawyer *Jonathan "Junior" Juniper *Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton The Ten Rings *The Mandarin *Raza *Abu Bakar *Jackson Norriss Culver University *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Leonard Samson *James Wilson *Jack McGee *Dr. Erik Selvig *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis *Ian Boothby *Dr. Andrew Garner Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko Asgardians *Bor *Odin *Frigga *Sif *Heimdall *Tyr *Eir *The Destroyer *Professor Elliot Randolph *Lorelei Warriors Three *Fandral the Dashing *Hogun the Grim *Volstagg the Valiant Jotuns *Loki *Laufey *Grundroth Hydra *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt *Dr. Arnim Zola *Alexander Pierce *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Heinz Kruger *Agent Jasper Sitwell *Senator Stern *Dr. Daniel Whitehall / Werner Reinhardt *Sunil Bakshi *Carl Creel *Donnie Gill *Agent 33 / Kara *Kenneth Turgeon *Marcus Scarlotti *Julien Beckers *Vincent Beckers *Agent Hauer *Agent Rivera *Dr. List *Octavian Bloom Project Centipede *The Clairvoyant / Agent John Garrett *Agent Grant Ward *Raina *Edison Po *The Doctor / Dr. Debbie *Ian Quinn *Brian Hayward *Scorch / Chan Ho Yin *Agent Kaminsky S.T.R.I.K.E. *Agent Brock Rumlow *Agent Jack Rollins World Security Council *Councilwoman Hawley *Councilman Rockwell *Councilman Nagendra Singh *Councilman Yen Chitauri *Thanos *The Other *Nebula A.I.M. *Aldrich Killian *Dr. Maya Hansen *Trevor Slattery *Eric Savin *Ellen Brandt *Jack Taggart *Chad Davis Roxxon Corporation *Hugh Jones *Dr. Miles Van Ert *Thomas Richards Dark Elves *Malekith *Kurse / Algrim Norse Paganist Hate Group *Jakob Nystrom *Petra Larsen Tivan Group *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *Carina *Cosmo *Howard the Duck Seagate Prison *Herman *Fletcher Heggs Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord / Peter Quill *Gamora *Rocket/89P13 *Groot *Drax Ravagers *Yondu Udonta *Kraglin Obfonteri Nova Corps *Nova Prime Irani Rael *Denarian Rhomann Dey *Denarian Garthan Saal Kree Empire *Ronan the Accuser *Korath *Vin-Tak Izzy Hartley's Mercenaries *Agent Izzy Hartley *Agent Lance Hunter *Idaho Cal's Team of Supervillains *Cal *Karla Faye Gideon *David A. Angar *Wendell Levi *Francis Noche Inhumans *Jiaying *Gordon *Lincoln Campbell *Eva Belyakov *Katya Belyakov Leviathan *Dr. Johann Fennhoff *Dottie Underwood *Sasha Demidov *Leet Brannis Griffith Boarding House *Miriam Fry *Angie Martinelli Nelson and Murdock *Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Karen Page Union Allied Construction *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *James Wesley *Mr. McClintock *Daniel Fisher Silver and Brent *Leland Owlsley The Hand *Nobu Steel Serpent *Madame Gao The Russians *Turk Barrett *Vladimir Rankskahov *Anatoly Rankskahov *Semyon N.Y.P.D. *Sgt. Brett Mahoney *Detective Blake *Detective Carl Hoffman *Officer Clyde Farnum Landman and Zack *Marci Stahl Other Characters *Dr. Ho Yinsen *Christine Everhart *Samuel Sterns *Chess Roberts *Dr. Donald Blake *Connie *Bonnie *Synthetic Man *Georgi Luchkov *Shawna Lynde *Senator Boynton *Dr. Heinrich Schafer *Harley Keener *President Matthew Ellis *Vice President Rodriguez *Dr. Wu *Ace Peterson *The Rising Tide *Comandante Camilla Reyes *Akela Amador *Miles Lydon *Hannah Hutchins *Tobias Ford *Laura Hayward *Vanchat *Lloyd Rathman *Luca Russo *Carlo Mancini *Jimmy McKenzie *Rooster/Dwayne *Thomas Nash *Elijah Fordham *Noriko Sato *Georges Batroc *Blackout / Marcus Daniels *Stephen Strange *Audrey Nathan *Man-Thing *Meredith Quill *Bereet *Carla Talbot *Toshiro Mori *Senator Christian Ward *Micro *Bessie the Hellcow *Colleen O'Brien *Spider Raymond *Sheldon McFee *Jerome Zandow *Colonel Ernst Mueller *John Bruno *Scott Lang *Claire Temple *Jack "Battlin' Jack" Murdock *Father Lantom *Santino *Susan Harris *Josie *Rance Preston *Tracy Farnum *Roscoe Sweeney *Ben Urich *Doris Urich *Jennifer Fisher *John Healy *Shirley Benson *Mr. Prohashka *Vanessa Marianna *Elena Cardenas *Armand Tully *Stick *Black Sky *Melvin Potter *Bill Fisk *Marlene Vistain *Don Rigoletto *Senator Randolph Cherryh *Ultron *Laura Barton Semi-Canon The following characters only appear in tie-in materials, making their existence semi-canonical *Blacklash / Marc Scarlotti *Whitney Frost *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Controller / Basil Sandhurst *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Amadeus Cho *Bi-Beast *Kyklops *Vector / Simon Utrecht *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Vapor / Ann Darnell *X-Ray / James Darnell *Rick Jones *Damage Control *Ghost *Mauler / Brendon Doyle *Jack Taggert *Crimson Dynamo / Gen. Valentin Shatalov *Kearson DeWitt *Ultimo *Ulik *Ymir *Surtur *Mangog *Alflyse *Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian *Iron Cross / Helmut Gruler *The Sleeper *Baron Heinrich Zemo *Sarah Rogers *Crimson Dynamo (A.I.M. ally) *Zeke Stane *Living Laser / Arthur Parks *M.O.D.O.K. *Duhg *King Eitri *King Cobra / Klaus Voorhees *Sin / Sinthea Shmidt *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Puff Adder / Gordon Fraley *Shockwave / Lancaster Sneed *Nicholas Cooper *Mark Smith *Mark Basso *Espinoza *Miguel Locations * Afghanistan * Austria ** Eastern Alps * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro * Canada ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola * China * England ** London ** Stonehenge * Germany ** Stuttgart * Guatemala * India ** Calcutta * Italy ** Azzano * Mexico * Monaco * Switzerland ** Bern * United States of America ** California *** Malibu ** Florida *** Miami ** New Mexico *** Puente Antiguo ** New York *** New York City ** Virginia *** Willowdale ** Washington, D.C. *** White House Extra-terrestrial Locations * Knowhere * Kyln * Morag * Xandar Extra-dimensional Locations Nine Realms * 1. Muspelheim * 2. Alfheim * 3. Vanaheim * 4. Asgard * 5. Midgard / Earth * 6. Jotunheim * 7. Nidavellir * 8. Svartalfheim * 9. Niflheim * Other realms: ** Nornheim ** Hel ** Valhalla | Notes = The Marvel Cinematic Universe contains a wide array of material in a number of formats, including: *'Canon' ** Theatrical films *** Phase 1: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel's The Avengers *** Phase 2: Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man *** Phase 3: Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy sequel, Untitled Spider-Man reboot, Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers: Infinity War - Part I, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Infinity War - Part II, Inhumans. ** Short Films, known as Marvel One-Shots: The Consultant, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer, Item 47, Agent Carter, All Hail the King ** Television Series: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Agent Carter, Marvel's Daredevil, Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones, unnamed Luke Cage series, unnamed Iron Fist series, unnamed The Defenders miniseries ** Comic Tie-ins: , (1st story), , , , , , , , , , , , , *'Semi-canon' **'Comic Tie-ins': (2nd story) ** Video Games: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor: God of Thunder, Captain America: Super Soldier, Iron Man 3: The Official Game, Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game, Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game ** Novels: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor's Revenge | Trivia = * Earth-199999 reality seems to be more scientifically oriented than Earth-616. For example, Whereas the gods from the original comics have genuinely supernatural powers, in Earth-199999, the Asgardians' powers seems to be from exotic and advanced alien technology. Numerous "magical" artifacts have technological aspects and functions, Yggdrasil is a cosmic nimbus, and both Thor and Jane claim that to be "science" (Jane even cites Arthur C. Clarke's third law: "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic"). However, the nature of the Asgardians' power and magic in general on Earth-199999 is not fully explored nor truly discards the possibility of supernatural. For example, Asgard is shown as a flat world, which clearly contradicts laws of physics, and it's also revealed that Asgardian "technology" is powered by the "Odin Force", which seems to be a sort of supernatural energy used by the Asgardians. Thor's own affirmation over this - "Your ancestors called it magic, but you call it science. I come from a land where they are one and the same." - is rather ambiguous, since while Thor is apparently agreeing with Jane's affirmation that the gods are aliens with advanced technology, this may also be interpreted that Asgardians have genuine magical powers, but that they see and use it like a alternative kind of science. If this latter is correct, then Asgardians' magic follows Niven's law: "Any sufficiently rigorously defined magic is indistinguishable from technology". * This universe was visited off-screen by the Young Avengers when they traveled the Multiverse looking for Speed. * Marvel Television has allied with Netflix to create four 13-episode series focused on "Daredevil," followed by "Jessica Jones," "Iron Fist" and "Luke Cage," which would culminate in a "Defenders" mini-series. These series will take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as stated by MCU writer Drew Pearce In addition, in April 2015 it was reported that planning was under way for a proposed Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. spin-off series, the details of which have yet to be announced. * This universe's official designation was revealed in Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 5 hardcover. * Is was confirmed by Kevin Fiege that Peter Parker is already Spider-Man in the MCU. | Links = * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki }} Category:Active Realities